You are mine
by EvaSnowQueen
Summary: Hey guys! This is my new fanfic ... Grojband Laney feels so sad because he saw kissing Carrie Corey, Laney left the city and found it hard to forget .. 5 years pass and Laney couldn't forget Corey but nobody gets the except recalls Corey ... Corey Laney sees and tries not to approach him...Bad summary but Enjoy it!
1. Laney lives Paeceville

**Ch 1. Laney is leaving town**

_** Normal P.O.V** _

**It was a quiet day as any in Peaceville...Laney was walking home from Corey ... Laney was so quiet when stopped walking Kin and Kon and told to her:**

_-Why do not you go back to your house Laney?- Kin and Kon said_

_ -Why?...Are you two hidding something to me?-Laney _

_- Not at all- said Kin and Kon…*ashamed* _

_-I don't believe in you- said Laney angry. _

_-C'mon Laney .. Here there is nothing to hide…Right Kon?- Kin said hitting him in the arm _

_-Oh..oh yes Laney….here isn't nothing…-Kon said ashamed _

_-Get rid of my way- Laney said desesperate-_

* * *

** Laney pushes Kin and Kon then she sees Corey and Carrie kissing….after she saw them kissing, she hear some screams of Corey but Laney didn't care, she ran as fast as she can, Laney came home, went upstairs and locked herself in her bedroom began to mourn, his mother knocked on the door and asked her:**

_ -Why are you crying Laney?- Mama said concerned _

_-Uh, is not mom- Laney said wiping the tears. _

_-Please tell me you're daughter tell- Mama said entering the room Laney and sat on Laney's bed. _

_-Okey mum, I was walking home from Corey, Kin and Kon stopped me but I push away them and I saw..Corey kissing CARRIE!- Laney says screaming. _

_-Oh, dear…Your father wanted to talk with you- mum said hugging Laney. _

_-Me?- Laney says a little confused. -_

_Yes with you Laney- Mum said standing bed Laney. _

_-Okey, right now I'll be right down stairs mum- Laney said. _

_-Ok, Laney but don't delay- mum said leaving Laney's room._

* * *

**Mum leaves Laney room's and Laney was wiping her tears again, and then Laney go down stairs to go to see that he wants to say. Her mum dad are sitting in the chairs of the table waiting for her…and her dad said: **

_-Laney- Laney's dad said. _

_-Yes dad?- Laney said a Little confused. _

_-We are gonna move to another city…like 5 years- Dad said. _

_-Okey dad, I accept your decisión- Laney said safe. _

_-Really?...I think that you were gonna said that no or something like that…- Dad said something confused. _

_-Yes, I know father, but it's your decission, if you want to move to another city sounds great….-Laney said- Dad? -_

_Yes dear?- _

_-I saw Corey kissing with another girl….and you were right…he only is a trouble for me…-Laney said diverting her face to the window-_

_ -I told you but you never thought it Laney- Dad said with crossed arms-Well, changing the topic, Laney keeping your clothes and all that in an hour we go to the airport- _

_-At what city we go?- Laney asked. _

_-We're going to New York- Dad said going up stairs to his room. -Yes- Laney said jumping. _

_Laney has been putting all her clothes, shoes and accessories (most important), which ended after she send a text message to Kin saying: _

_-Kin, I'm leaving the town, please tell Kon and if he is reading tell him miss you as much as you and also tell Corey tell I don't wanna to see him anymore._

* * *

_**Kin P.O.V **_

**Kon was with me talking about what we saw Corey and Carrie ... I was very disappointed, Kon work to reassure me but I could not shake this grudge, anger, rage and disappointment Corey.**

**Corey gets very disappointed by what happened at noon, will not lose sight and told me:**

_- What do you Kin ... Why you see me like this ... Is there something wrong with me -? Said throwing the couch and staring at me with hatred._

**I did not answer, I looked away from his face, I really got disappointed, if only you knew that you've broken my heart, I was so stuck in thinking that that sounds my phone, saw it was a text message from Laney saying:**

_- It was all your fault, if you had not kissed Carrie, Laney had not left the band- _

_-I'm sorry guys- Corey said fault. -_

_Sorry?..YOU WOULD BE SORRY WITH LANEY NOT WITH US- Kin yell to Corey._

_-I need to go to the airport…-Corey said pityingly. _

_-SHE DON'T WANNA TO SEE YOU COREY! …..DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT- _

_-I DON'T CARE IF SHE DON'T WANNA SEE ME, BUT I NEED HER SHE IS THE ONLY THE GIRL THAT I LOVE…- _

_-THE ONLY GIRL?!...C'MON COREY WE SAW YOU KISSING CARRIE AND... AND NOW YOU SAY YOU LOVE LANEY, PLEASE WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU-_

_ -CARRIE KISSED ME…..I….I DON'T KOW WHAT…When she kissed me I don't feel anything, but with Laney yes- Corey said worried. _

_-Oh…Well, you're gonna missed Laney if you aren't in less than 15 minutes- Kin said more calm. _

_-OMG! I forget it….Bye guys…I need to said this to Laney- _

_-Good luck!...You need it Corey-_

* * *

_**Corey P.O.V**_

**Corey took a taxi, it goes up and told him to take him to the airport quikly. Reached as soon as possible, corey paid him, got off the taxi, he ran as fast, Laney saw walking toward the door to the plane and shouted:**

_**Corey P.O.V **_

_-Laney, please don't go- _

_-Sorry Corey, but it is too late- Laney said shrugging arms,_

_ -We need you in the band, I….I need you- I said Sorry _

_-You need me?...C'mon… the best girl that you need is Carrie not me COREY…..YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL RIFFIN, WHEN YOU HUGGED ME, MOMENTS LIKE THAT- Laney said screaming and crying-Bye Corey…I don't wanna see you again- Laney said gloomy._

_-Please .. I need you Laney-I beg her._

_-I don't t believe anything RIFFIN ... you're an idiot ... you broke my whole illusion for me - Laney said screaming and sadly._

_-Lanes ...-But-I was interrupted by Laney._

_- BUT NOTHING! - She said and began singing in low voice_

* * *

**Hush Hush by Avril Lavigne**

**I did not mean to kiss you , You did not mean to fall in love**

**I never meant to hold you , You never meant for it to me this much**

**Hush hush now**

**I wanted to keep you forever next to me**

**You know That I still do , and I all I want is to believe**

**Hush hush now**

**So go on , live your life , So go on , say goodbye**

**So many questions but I do not ask why , So this time I wont even try**

**Hush hush now**

**When I try to forget you , I just keep on remembering**

**What we had it was so true, we lost everything Some of**

**Hush hush now**

**So go on , live your life , So go on , say goodbye**

**So many questions but I do not ask why**

**Maybe someday but not tonight**

**Hush hush now**

**Do you ever do not say a word**

**word , a word you ever thought you heard**

**heard , dont you ever tell a soul, you know**

**I try the hardest to believe , we, That we where always meant to be**

**be , how could i ever let you go ? No.**

**Hush hush now**

* * *

**I hear that song an all flashbacks came to my min, all things that we do. Laney got on the plane and looked where I was and I do the same ...**

* * *

_**Laney P.O.V**_

**I desviate looking Corey and I began to mourn I tried not to mourn but it was impossible spilling tears of pain and sadness , people stares at me but my mom hugged me and said in my ear :**

_These five years - let us , who may be able to forget him daughter- Mom said_

**Hearing that came to my mind is the song and sang it all back to New York ...this song tells about that I can't forget him, cuz' he's the only boy that I love.**

* * *

**Never Forget You by Lena Katina**

**We Said That We Were meant to be**  
**That We Were each other's destiny**  
**And now we faded away**  
**Maybe it's too late**  
**Now it's time for us to get it straight**

**I'll never forget you but I'll be gone**  
**I'll always respect you and life goes on**  
**I'll never forget you , I'll never forget you**

**I'll hold on to the memory**  
**Now that you and i are history**  
**And we will never know why**  
**Sometimes you let go**  
**What you used to keep Within Your Soul (? )**

**I'll never forget you but I'll be gone**  
**I'll always respect you and life goes on**  
**I'll never forget you , I'll never forget you**

**Our moments together**  
**I will keep them forever**  
**Our hearts Might surrender ( not sure about this one , way too high )**

**I'll never forget you but I'll be gone**  
**I'll always respect you and life goes on**  
**I'll never forget you , I'll never forget you ( x2 )**

* * *

Laney got on the plane and glanced toward where Corey was waved and Corey the same ...

**End of chapter 1…**

* * *

What dou you think abot this chapter? Yeah, it's too short but the next chapert is gonna be more long :D Please comment, and Fave please...soon I'm gonna upload the 2nd ch. i


	2. Laney is back from New York City

_**Spend 5 years and Laney returns from New York**_

_**Corey P.O.V**_

_Been 5 years since Laney went Peaceville, Corey found it hard to forget, at school they said: _

_-And is tru that you forgot Laney, Corey? - they asked some girls high. _

_-Yes- he was telling lies. _

_He was hearing a song from One Direction called Stand up and he can learn it and he start to sing:_

* * *

**Stand Up by One Direction**

**From the moment I met you, everything changed **

**I knew I had to get you **

**Whatever the pain **

**I had to take you and make you mine **

**I would walk through the desert, **

**I would walk down the isle **

**I would swim all the oceans just to see you smile **

**Whatever it takes is fine **

**Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up **

**Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up **

**I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart, **

**Eevery piece of your heart **

**I know your hearts been broken, **

**But don't you give up **

**I'll be there yeah I know it **

**To fix you in love **

**It hurts me to think that you've ever cried **

**Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up **

**Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up **

**I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart, **

**Every piece of your heart (Every piece of your heart) **

**Oh oh ouwaoh so put your hands up **

**Oh oh ouwoah cause its a stand up **

**I won't be leaving till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart, **

**Every piece of your heart **

**Then I will steal us a car **

**And we will drive to the stars **

**I will give you the moon, **

**Its the least I can do if you give me the chance **

**Oh oh ouwaoh (so put your hands up) **

**Oh oh ouwoah (cause its a stand up ) **

**I'm a theif, I'm a theif, (you can call me a thief) **

**I'm a theif, I'm a theif, ( but you should know you're wrong) **

**I'm a theif, I'm a theif, ( I'm only here because you stole my heart) **

**Oh oh ouwaoh (so put your hands up) **

**Oh oh ouwoah (cause its a stand up ) **

**I won't be leaving ( I'm only here cause you stole my heart) till i've finished stealing every piece of your heart, **

**Oh oh ouwaoh (Call me a thief) **

**Oh oh ouwoah ( but you should know you're wrong) **

**I'm only here cause you stole my heart.**

* * *

Every girl likes how sing Corey but him isn't insterestead of those girls, he only wanted Laney at his side…but isn't work….

* * *

_**Laney P.O.V**_

**_Meanwhile with Laney in New York City:_**

_-Daughter, we're going to miss the plane- Dad said hurry _

_-'I'm- a girl dad said on the 2nd floor. _

_The girl down as soon as possible, since she was 18, spent five years, she had a boyfriend in middle school and high schooll was the same, except that Laney couldn't forget the boy of her childhood. This girl had hair below her shoulders, red with a yellow brooch, wore a green T-shirt with black stripes and red bermuda short black boots with height of 2 cm, the same used makeup and lipstick color cherry._

_-I´m ready daddy- said the girl._

_-Okey, Laney let's go back to Peaceville…..Are you sure that you can do this Laney?- Her Dad asked._

_-_ _Sure dad, but…..why couldn't return to Peaceville' - Laney said some confused but surely._

_-Well, that boy that…- was interrupted by his daughter._

_-Dad, I already forgot him- Laney was lying._

_-Uhm….Oh no the plane is gonna leave us if we don't get in time- said Dad hurry._

**The Taxi was waiting for us to take us to the airport, we down as quickly as possible so the taxi to take us to the airport, we left around 4 am 4 and a half for our flight sales at 5 am the good thing is that we leave early so that we hung out fast because if between 8 and 10 am there will be much traffic and lose the flight to Peaceville.**

* * *

**We get on time, we were waiting like 2 or 3 hours for our flight, after 2 or 3 hours we got on the plane, we arrive the airport I felt asleep, later we landed in the airport of Peaceville we came down and the first that my parents do is going to our home and then inscribe in the University of Peaceville, there has theatre, music, modeling, art and more. **

**My parents told if I go with them but I said no, I prefer go for a walk alone, and look around Kin and Kon or Trina or Mina, my parents accepted my decission and I left the house, then I was thinking:**

_-And if Kin and Kon forgot me or because they don't want to see me or think I'm a treacherous or something like .. - all that came to my mind._

**I don't know why I'm thinking that…what's wrong with you Laney….Are you okey? You'll haven't the success fever or something like that?...** **Then I got a call from a person and I answer:**

* * *

_-Hello?-_

_-Laney?- said the girl through her cell._

_-Yes, I'm- I said it._

_-It´s me _(YN), your friend from New York- said _(YN)._

_-Oh, _(YN), I didn't recognized your voic—8YNe- I said with a drop of shame_

_-Hahaha..okey Laney, that doesn't matter- _(YN) said_

_-Well, and what is this call- I said_ _waiting a response._

_-Well, I'm gonna go to Peaceville tomorrow- _(YN) said excited._

_-Cool- I said with impressionism._

* * *

**He was so attentive to the conversation that set me where I was going and banging with a guy, I said :**

_Watch where you walk ... silly - I don't finish the sentence Lenny it's looked different than before the truth has changed ._**.. was so focused on my thoughts Lenny interrupted me:**

* * *

_- You are more beautiful than Before- Larry said blushing._

_-Oh thanks- I giggled making and covering my mouth._

_-WHAAT? It's the truth Lanes- he said sheepishly ._

_-Larry I know I know but hey ... - I shrinking shoulders._

_-You wanna go for ice cream - very gentlemanly said ._

_- Why not - I said crossing his arms , raising an eyebrow and smiling._

_-Wel ? I hope that we are on the ice cream parlor- said starting towards ._

* * *

**I chased but Adelane step and I beat was celebrating the victory if he had won a medal for 1st place and 2nd Larry started jumping for joy and play ... Larry was angry , as we talked we finished our ice cream chocolate listen .. the people who are around us murmured ...**

* * *

_- Laney is back since today in the morning and now it's with Larry the Newmans ? -_

_She's a slut or something - he said other ._

**Your comments made me feel bad , Larry realized and pulled out of the ice cream , made me will damage all these comments , I hugged Larry took me to the park to relax and I happened to sing:**

* * *

**P!nk Just give me a reason and Larry helped me**

**Right from the start **

**You were a thief, you stole my heart, **

**And I your willing victim. **

**I let you see the parts of me **

**That weren't all that pretty **

**And with every touch **

**You fixed them **

**Now you've been talking in your sleep oh oh **

**Things you never say to me oh oh **

**Tell me that you've had enough **

**Of our love **

**Our love **

**Just give me a reason **

**Just a little bit's enough **

**Just a second we're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again **

**It's in the stars **

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts **

**We're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again **

**I'm sorry I don't understand **

**Where all of this is coming from **

**I thought that we were fine (oh we had everything) **

**Your head is running wild again **

**My dear we still have everythin' **

**And It's all in your mind (Yeah, but this is happenin') **

**You've been havin real bad dreams oh oh **

**You used to lie so close to me oh oh **

**There's nothing more than empty sheets **

**Between our love, our love **

**Oh, our love, our love... **

**Just give me a reason **

**Just a little bit's enough **

**Just a second we're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again **

**I never stopped **

**You're still written in the scars on my heart **

**You're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again **

**Oh tear ducts and rust **

**I'll fiz it for us **

**We're collecting dust **

**But our love's enough **

**You're holding it in **

**You're pouring a drink **

**No nothing is as bad as it seems **

**We'll come clean **

**Just give me a reason **

**Just a little bit's enough **

**Just a second we're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again **

**It's in the stars **

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts **

**We're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again **

**Just give me a reason **

**Just a little bit's enough **

**Just a second we're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again **

**It's in the stars **

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts **

**We're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again **

**Oh, we can learn to love again **

**Oh, we can learn to love again **

**That we're not broken just bent **

**And we can learn to love again**

* * *

**When we finished singing all the people were impressioned, I thought I had figured Corey's face but it was just my imagination. I see Kin and Kon and they hugged me it was a pleasure to see them again, they told me that Corey couldn't forget me and I said:**

* * *

_-I could forgert him-_ _lying and said with crossed arms._

_-Yeah sure, Penn I don't believe you- girlish voice said behind me._

* That voice reminds me of someone ... who who Laney? ... Oh ... Trina Riffin most logical*

_-Hi! Trina….Who are you?- I said giving back._

_-Very bad- she said angry._

_-Why?- I said something confussed._

_-Cuz'_ _you broke his heart to Corey and he can't forget you Penn- she said with crossed arms._

_-HE BROKE MY HEART TRINA…HE DIDN'T TOLD YOU REALLY?- I said screaming_

_-Oh …I'm Sorry Laney..I didn't know about your feelings- she said worried and then hugged me._

**I feel a glance, I turna round but I couldn't see who whats the person was seeying me….**

* * *

They liked the chapter? I hope so who will be the person who was watching Laney 'Corey or will someone else?

Vote and the right who are able to participate in history as is (friend or foe)...See ya in the next Chapter


End file.
